


Be with me

by LunaLeen



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Rey is a mess, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, ben solo deserved the world, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeen/pseuds/LunaLeen
Summary: “Death ends a life, not a relationship.’‘
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Be with me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess, I am a mess, but we were robbed, if Ben was going to die, if he sacrificed himself to save Rey the least they could’ve given us is Rey being affected by his death in SOME way. So here it is, this is going to have maybe 3 parts. 
> 
> English is not my mother tongue and I have no Beta so please excuse my shitty writing

Three days had passed since Ben’s dea… since he…she could not even think about that word without breaking down all over again.

She hadn’t moved since she went into that cave to hide from the world. She hadn’t eaten, bathed or even slept for more than just a few minutes.  
Her skin was stained with his and her blood, her voice was hoarse from crying, screaming in anger calling for him, wailing, her eyes were swollen. 

She was laying on the floor wearing his shirt, the only thing that was left of him. She felt like he took a part of her when he left her. Her everything,  
it all died with him. Rey was all alone again.

She begged the force to bring him back or to take her to him. She could not go on without him, it wasn’t fair to him, to her, to anyone. 

Because when Ben died, she died as well, all that was left of her was a soulless body. She had no home, no family to go back to. Her soulmate was dead and gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and I'm so sorry. I miss Ben so much.


End file.
